The Shadowlands
by Infinite Alpha-Omega 1
Summary: The Team watches Disney's The Lion King, per Wally's request, and Robin happens to walk in at a certain part. Because this story definitely hasn't been done before... (Prompt by Electra StCloud, thanks for all your amazing ideas you ROCK!) Platonic, or Romantic if you choose to see it that way, Bird!Flash, and SeaArrow in story. Cannon SuperMartian. Robin is 15. Team Year 2


**Heyo folks, so yeah I changed the name of this story to Robin Tales, cause Tidbits of Wisdom only applied to the first few chapters. Okay so this chapter is accredited to Electra StCloud, thanks a ton for the fantastic ideas. OMG YOU GAVE ME SO MANY FRICKIN' IDEAS! GYAAAA what am I to do with all of these. Well I think for starters I am going to post all of your ideas on this author's note. If you don't mind, readers please be polite and ask him/her/xyr for permission to use these fantastic and wonderful ideas. Thanks to the rest of you of course as well.**

_And as for ideas how about a multi part about roy, wally, and robin getting deaged so the mentors take the team and roy in the watch tower and all the mischief the three brothers get into and their interactions with the leaguers and the team. And you could have some villian kidnap them and the team has to get them back and find the cure all before batma gets back from an offworld mission.  
_

_Or the team could be having a special training day consisting with acrobatics and gymnastics and robin showing the team how truly awesome he truly is.  
_

_Or robin in a sugar rush is a pretty fun one to experiment with  
_

_(Multi chap)How about the team goes to Haley's circus and robin performes on the trapeze and the team finds out his identity and tony zucco comes back, kidnaps robin and the team and batman must rescue him but it's pretty hard because he has teamed up with all of their arch enemies and lots and lots of goons_

_Robin gets reverted to only being able to speak Romani_

_The team watches Lion King and rob walks in at a certain part_

_They get hit by fear toxin and miss martian has to go into everyone's mind to help them face their fears_

_Fighting the joker_

_The team visits one another's house but when it's time for robin they learn his identity and meet Bruce then get scared out of their mind by Batman's dad... Alfred_

_Robin gets taken hostage during school and the team must save him and he still has to hide his identity._

_The team watches over Gotham and joker and Harley, two face, penguin, zucco, and ivy all break out and robin is being held captive and tortured by joker_

_Robin is having a bad time lately so one day at the mountain batman gets robin ace_

**See HOW AMAZING THIS AUTHOR IS, GO NOW TO HIS/HER/XYR BIO AND READ HER STORIES, this is definitely not a promo, what phst ha why would you think that?**

**Okay sorry for the ridiculously long author's note, he/she/xe asked for a mention, well I hope you like your extra special mention. And remember if any of the rest of you want a mention like this feel free to leave extra long comments with constructive criticism, ideas for stories you would like in: Supernatural, Young Justice, Teen Titans, DC Comics (it depends), Marvel (Superhusbands + Spideypool mostly), and Welcome to Nightvale. Or just a note about how your day is going! GODS THIS IS REALLY LONG. Better get to the story! Oh you can stop reading this note, seriously why are you still reading, what the heck, I told you to stawp, geesh you really are determined aren't you?**

The Shadowlands

**Mount Justice, The Cave 20:00 MST Team Year 2 Feb. 24**

"MOVIE NIGHT Y'ALL!" Wally's voice shouts out for all to hear. The peppy ginger races around, of course in pajamas (Flash to be accurate). The Team was off doing various things, that is until Wally's voice interrupted them. Conner and Megan were doing the inapropro in Megan's bedroom, Kaldur was in the pool relaxing, and Artemis was polishing her arrows in the main living space. Robin however was still in Gotham finishing up his rounds. So the Team decided to gather and see what the commotion was and to see if Wally would shut up because some people *COUGH MEGAN CONNER COUGH* obviously had more important things to do than to sit around and watch some dumb movie.

"Would'ya shut your mouth Baywatch, some of us have a volume control on our mouths, why don't you go out and FIND ONE!" Artemis growls, she wasn't in a pleasant mood. Wally had a long withstanding bet going with Dick that she was PMS-ing.

"I believe our friend Artemis is trying to tell you that it would be more pleasant if you would not shout so much. Now you mentioned a movie night?" Kaldur says calm and stoic as ever. Seriously that guy could stop wars with that voice.

"YEAH! Um yeah. I was thinking about watching a classic. What'dya think?" Wally asks looking around for answers. All he got was a fuming archer, correction, a PMS-ing archer, not really interested Atlantian who was trying to look interested but failing, a curious Martian, and an indifferent Kryptonian clone boy with anger issues.

"Ooh a movie, that sounds fantastic Wally! What do you have in mind? Is it one of the Disney movies I've heard you and Robin talk about so much?" Megan asks excitedly. She was floating, more like hovering, a few inches of the ground and looking thoroughly thrilled at the idea.

"Weeelll, I was thinking more actiony but if you want Disney Green Cheeks then we can watch Lion King. It is very good!" Wally says wiggling his eyebrows at the Martian. Artemis notices this and slaps him hard up the head leaving him grumbling in complaint but making no move to hit her back. Thankfully Kaldur intervenes again, and puts the movie in the DVD player and they all sit down with bowls of popcorn and soda.

**_-Insert Disney Theme with Castle and Fireworks Here! -_**

The movie had started and the entire group minus Robin was hooked, whatever initial complaints had been expressed were no longer valid. 'Cause come-on people, it's a classic no one can resist a classic Disney movie, NO ONE!

_"Recognized Robin B-O1"_

"DAD!"

"Come on Dad WAKE UP wake up please!"

"Dad please! HELP! SOMEONE HELP, anybody please!"

*GYSH* The team abruptly turns around after hearing the sharp hiss and intake of breath from none other than Robin himself. However the boy did not look as cheery and happy as usual.

"You are ill." Conner states bluntly. Robin's eyes widen, not that the Team notices due to the black-out Bat-glasses he wore.

"Wh-at? Nno I I'm fine w-wh-why would you think I'm uhm… er… ill?" Robin stutters nervously. Wally realizes then what had happened and paled considerably.

"F*CK ROBIN, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER!" He shouts frantically waving his arms around in a panic. "GYA, areyouokay, howmuchdidyousee? DoyouwantmetogetBatmanorjusttakeyouhome? Pleaseohpleasedon'tworryI'lltakecareofyouIalwa-"

"WALLY! I'm fine… I just need to be alone for a little bit." Robin says sighing. The Team noticed this and nodded, thinking it had to do with something that had happened in Gotham on patrol. Wally however was unconvinced and sped out of the room shortly after the baby bird.

"Oh dear, Robin didn't look very happy. I hope he's okay. Maybe I should go bake him some cookies to cheer him up?" Megan says looking concerned.

"No, Robin is strong, besides he has Wally to look after him. I am sure he is fine. However, I do not think that some cookies would hurt." Kaldur smiles at the worried Martian and she beams at him.

"GREAT! Come-on Conner, you can hold the fire extinguisher while I cook!" Said clone looks panicked and sends a silent plea to the rest of the team members.

"Sorry Clone boy, you're on ya own. She's your girlfriend after all." Artemis replies with a smirk.

Mount Justice, The Cave Robin's Room, 2030 MST Feb. 24 Team Year 2

The door creaks open, which is weird cause it's a metal sliding door but who cares this is totally expectable in the world of Young Justice so deal with it! Wally peers into the dark room searching for his friend. He hears Robin first, well he hears him snuffle and hiccup slightly.

"Hey man you okay?"

"-Sniff- Yeah m'good." Wally was shocked to see Robin's, no Dick's tear stained face.

"Hey there it's okay to cry, shhh, I'm here, I'll always be here okay?" He holds Dick to his firm chest and cradles him closely, before lifting both of them onto the bed and cuddles up next to his best friend, brother, and partner in crime.

"-Hiccup- Ya sound like a love sick idiot."

"Maybe I am."

"Shud-up"

"Why don't you make me."

"Mmtired."

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you awake." With that they both relax and fall asleep in each other's arms. Wally's strong and comforting ones wrapping around Dick's trembling form as they fall asleep.

**Okay please tell me that was good. Cause I really tried to put a sh*t ton of detail in there. Give me a break it's 10:11 PM EST and I'm tired. Okay the Bird!Flash wasn't really planned but lets just go with that shall we. Seriously tho, they were meant to be! Anywho, hope you like it Electra StCloud, I shall be doing more of your ideas later!**


End file.
